In recent years, the flat panel display has been trending toward being slim and light; however the current display cannot achieve both qualities in teens of portability and the amount of information displayed. To balance portability and the amount of information displayed, the development of a flexible or a rollable flexible display is important.
However, the curvature of a flexible electronic device formed by a flexible display needs to be fixed in certain operating modes, and the current hinged mechanism cannot meet the application need. The research involving the use of an electroactive polymer (EAP) as a fixing component also shows that the fixing component needs a continuous supply of power to maintain the curvature of the flexible device.